The Wedding
by GoddessofCongeniality
Summary: Artemis and Wally's wedding day is just around the corner, but when a terrible tragedy strikes everything falls apart. What will happen to the sidekicks when the one person they thought was going to be around forever is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, this is the very first story I ever wrote so it may suck. Not only will it suck but when I was revising it and spell checking it my computer shut down on me several times. This story may be multi chapter If I decide to add the worst part at the end. One more note before I start this is that this may be labeled as Young Justice but it is a combination of YJ and the comics and my one little world.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously guys I own nothing!**

 **ØØØ**

 **Prologue**

She sat in their living room on the couch eating French fries with ice cream and pizza with chocolate syrup in her white dress. She was eating food that he loved and showed her how to eat. Her beautiful white dress covered in tears, mascara, ice cream, pizza sauce, and chocolate syrup. She was confused, so very confused, and alone, all alone. Just Two hours earlier she was hearing the church bells. She was supposed to be walking down the isle on the best day of her life. That all changed when she got the news. That horrible, terrible, unsettling news. She didn't know how to comprehend this. She was alone and will never be happy again. Never again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours earlier

"What about the time he decided to try to bake a cake for you," said M'gann in her human form with a emerald green dress on. All the girls started to laugh remembering the time at Mount Justice the energetic red headed speedster set the kitchen on fire trying to impress his girlfriend on her birthday.

"How about the time when Wally was so jacked up on coffee that he took out those 30 bad guys in like under 5 seconds," Zatanna remembered.

"Ya we couldn't get him to stop vibrating from all the caffeine he had and he passed out for like two days after getting over his caffeine high," replied Artemis in her white wedding dress with a smile across her face.

Dick walked through the door and Barbara was the first one to spot him. He had a troubled, dismal look on his face as if the former boy wonder was about to break down and come out from his hard outer shell and cry. Barbara got Artemis's attention. She looked at him as he motioned her over to him.

She had a smile on her face walking over there but turned confused when she saw Dick's face.

"What's going on Dick, is Wally getting cold feet?"

He replied in an almost weeping tone ," Artemis I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about Dick did Wally pass out from too much coffee again," she laughed a little and tried to get Dick to lighten up but he didn't, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Artemis. Wally was... in an accident."

Artemis looked at him sadly and confused,"What are you talking about Dick."

"There was an accident Wally was... Fighting the Rogues and there was an accident. Artemis Wally is de...dead."

Artemis knew that It would be more dangerous for him when he took his uncle's place as the Flash after he died, but she never thought that her best friend and fiancé would actually die. She thought he was invincible. He wasn't.

"Who did it," Artemis asked sternly.

"We are suspecting Weather Wizard or... Or Captain Boomerang and we know for a fact that it wasn't... That it wasn't Captain Cold or the... The Trickster." Dick had tried so hard not to stutter when he talked but he couldn't help it. His best friend had just died. He was gone just like Jason, Wally was gone. Two important people in his life just gone. Disappeared forever out of his life.

"I'm so sorry Artemis I'm... So so sorry." That was all Dick could get out of his mouth. Artemis broke down and fell to the ground crying, her dress poofing out around her. Dick sat down beside her and it looked as if he had tears coming from his eyes. He was trying to comfort her. The girls saw and heard this and stood in disbelief. They also thought he was invincible.

M'gann was the first to come over to both of her grief-stricken friends. She held Artemis in her arms and smoothed back Dick's hair. Barbara was the next. She went straight over to Dick and held him close letting

M'gann put her full attention on the crying archer. All the other girls just stood there. Their backs to their friends on the ground trying not to let them see them crying or trying not to cry themselves.

Zatanna went over to the group on the ground and brought a box of tissues and sat next to them, tears in her eyes. Artemis took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes now black from her running mascara.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to live happily ever after. An ever after that I may never have had if I never had met him and a happily ever after that never will happen. Gah I loved him so much and now he's just gone. Gone in the blink of an eye. He's never coming back. He's...he's... He's never coming back." Artemis had her head in her hands, shaking her head, and M'gann's now green arms around her.

Dick was just sitting there like the day that Jason died just sitting there. He had no idea what to do. He was for the third time in his life actually crying. Barbara did all that she could to comfort him but it just wasn't enough. His best friend, his brother, his partner, dead.

It wasn't the guys who went out to address the crowd of the news. No the boys weren't strong enough. It was the girls who went out to deliver the news. Particularly Black Canary. Dinah Lance.

"Ladies and gentleman. Friends and family of Wally West and Artemis Crock. There will be no wedding."

Gasps rang out throughout the church. Gasps of 'it would never have worked out anyway.' Gasps of 'they were such a good couple.' And mostly gasps of confusion.

"Wally West is dead. He was in an accident." As soon as she said that a red headed woman with twins got up and ran out. Knowing what the archer was going through, she herself had gone through the same thing not to long ago, went to the room where Artemis was. Another person got up a few minutes after the woman had gotten up. He was also a speedster. He ran outside of the church scared and confused, thinking who will be the next Flash. Would it be him?

"Ladies and gentleman please do not try to call Artemis or come over to her house to comfort her. She just wants to be left alone." With that she walked away with tears in her eyes. Oliver had gotten up and ran after her to comfort her.

Everyone had left. They were still on the ground crying, crying for their loved one. Artemis was still in M'gann's arms, and Dick was still in Barbara's arms. Iris also had her arms around Artemis trying to comfort her. Dinah was in the corner crying with Oliver Trying to comfort her, it seemed to her it was just yesterday he hit on her and she took him down. That banana eating fool. Bart was also in the room comforted by Jaime.

Thirty minutes later Jay Garrick came in with red eyes saying that it was time to go.

"Come on Dick lets go home." Barbara helped Dick up. They left the room and went home. Next was Dinah and Oliver, then Iris with Bart, after that it was Zatanna. After they left all the guys left. The last ones to leave was M'gann and Artemis.

Artemis was still crying when M'gann dropped her off at their house. "Are you sure you want to be here alone."

"Yes M'gann I'll be fine," Artemis replied with tears still in her eyes.

She was still wearing her wedding dress when she ordered the pizza. The pizza delivery guy was confused when the door opened and he saw a woman in her wedding dress and mascara staining her cheeks. He just gave her the pizza and walked away.

She grabbed the ice cream and chocolate syrup from the fridge and warmed up the French fries she and him had just gotten from McDonald's a few days ago. She sat down on their living room couch and turned on the tv, putting chocolate syrup on her pizza. She was about to stick two French fries that she dipped into the vanilla ice cream in her mouth when Nelson, their dog, came onto the couch and laid beside her. Even Nelson was sad and knew that Wally was gone.

What was supposed to be the best day of her life turned out to be the worse day of her life. She will never love anyone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if I should just finish it here or not. My original has another part to it but I kind of drags on. My friend told me that I should put the other part on but it's not finished and I think this is a pretty good ending. But if you guys want me to put the other part on here then let me know in reviews and by following this story and favoriting it!**

 **ØØØ**

One Year Later

It was their idea. The idea to do online dating. She didn't know what they were thinking, M'gann, Zatanna, Barbara. She vowed to never love anyone again since... Since the day he died. The day Wally died. But here she was sitting across from Ethan... Something, eating dinner rolls in her green dress that reached the top of her knees. He was talking about something called carbon dating. She wasn't really paying attention, just nodding every once and a while to show that she was listening. She knew the date would be boring since the guy was a paleontologist and she knew it would never work out so she didn't really care what he was saying.

The entrée was being handed out now. She had gotten French onion soup an he had gotten a steak. She had just begun eating her soup when she was picked up by someone and that someone was running. She put her arms around this someone's neck by force of habit. She looked up at his face.

"WALLY!" She yelled and hugged her speeding red head tighter.

He put her down in an isolated place where they could talk.

"Stay here I will be right back." He sped away.

When he got back to where Artemis was sitting at the restaurant a few seconds ago he walked up to the guy and punched him in the face then sped away.

When he got back Artemis slapped him. She was crying.

"Ok I deserved that."

She slapped him again. She was mad at him.

"Ok I may have deserved that one."

She went in to slap him again. He grabbed her wrist before she could. She started to cry harder. Wally pulled her into his chest and hugged her.

"Babe I've missed you so much and I love you don't ever forget that."

She only cried more and harder.

"Wally wha... What happened Wally I thought you were... I thought... I thought you were dead. Gone for good. We were supposed to be married and you died... And... And now you're here." Wally looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I was dead too babe. I went to a place it was beautiful there. I saw my uncle... I saw uncle Barry. I was supposed to stay there... Stay in the Speed Force. I couldn't I missed you and I found my own way out. I fought so that I could see your beautiful face again," he cupped her face with his hands and made her look up at him. He had more freckles on his face, she knew every freckle on his face and there were two new freckles. Man had she missed his freckles and his eyes. His eyes were greener too.

He gave her a funny look.

"Now babe where is that beautiful, happy yet very serious face I love. I can't seem to find it under all these tears and this sad face." She laughed a little and smiled a big toothy grin.

"There it is."

With his hands still cupping her face he pulled her in and gave her a long passionate kiss. As they were kissing he picked her up bridal style and sped away to Mount Justice.


End file.
